Crying Over Spilled Wine
by authorjazmyne
Summary: Sharon/Brenda prompt story requested by Aerows. Prompt: "Brenda accidentally (or not so accidentally? your choice :) spills red wine all over Sharon. Smut ensues."


Thanks to Aerows for the prompt.

Disclaimer: I do now own anything.

It was an accident, at least that's what she told Sharon. She's not exactly sure if it was an accident. All she knows is it got Sharon out of her shirt. For that, she is grateful.

_Earlier_

Brenda and Sharon sat next to each other on the sofa as they drank wine and listened to the music. They had spent the evening out having dinner at a small Irish place after seeing a local show that Sharon wanted to see. Brenda had been distracted most of the night, her eyes fighting not to land on Sharon's chest every chance she got. The white button down shirt fit against Sharon's body like it was made for her and Brenda had made sure to appreciate the woman's perfect choice for her outfit. She looked great from head to toe, but it was Sharon's chest that was calling for Brenda's attention. Calling for her attention so much that most of the night had been spent with her forcing her eyes away from the beautiful sight and back into those bright green eyes that were sparkling with glee the entire night.

Sharon ran her finger over the rim of her wine glass as she smiled, finishing her story on how she'd first got interested in dance. Brenda, without really noticing it, turned her body into Sharon, bringing one of her legs onto the sofa, bending it and resting her elbow on it. Sharon had one arm resting on the back of the sofa and was leaning on it as she faced Brenda.

"Did you enjoy the show?" Sharon asked Brenda after a while, looking up into warm brown eyes. She noticed the way Brenda's eyes quickly flickered up from her chest at the sound of her voice. The blonde had been doing that all night; Sharon was a little amused by it, but more importantly, Sharon was slowly becoming more aroused. It was hard for her not to act on her attraction for the blonde when the attraction was obviously reciprocated.

"The show?" Brenda repeated with confusion in her voice. The smirk that she saw forming on Sharon's lips made Brenda's cheek warm, a soft blush coloring her features. Brenda took a sip of her wine to wet her dry throat and then slowly licked her lips as she nodded her head and considered her answer. "I did. I didn't think I would, but I enjoyed myself. Who knew dancing could be so..." Brenda bit her lip as she looked for the right word, but it didn't come to her. She made a hand gesture instead as she licked her lips.

Sharon's smile turned into a full grin. "Sexual?" Sharon provided.

Brenda's eyes got wide. That most certainly was not the word she was looking for, not that she could deny that the show had been rather sexual. "I guess you could say that," she responded and watched one thin eyebrow raise as the other woman licked her lips slowly. Subconsciously Brenda licked hers as well and wondered if Sharon knew how incredibly sexy it was when she did that.

"I thought you might enjoy it for that reason, honestly," she admitted, not breaking the eye contact as she leaned forward. "Your interest in the arts is minimal, so I figured this particular show would appeal to you because of the more sexual nature."

The only word Brenda really comprehended was _sexual_. The captain's honey-smooth voice was already one of Brenda's weaknesses – easily able to make her think of all the sounds she could bring out of the woman; the moans, the whimpers, the gasps, and all the other beautiful sounds she was sure that voice was perfect for – but the way Sharon perfectly, slowly, precisely enunciated the word was also something that Brenda could add to her never-ending list of things about Sharon that intrigued her.

Brenda felt a new rush of heat wash over her body and she looked down into her wine glass. She rarely found it hard to communicate with Sharon, but her mind was racing with more inappropriate thoughts of her friend than she was used to. For months she'd been dealing with the almost painful desire she had for Sharon, but for some reason at the moment it was all rushing through her mind at full force. Just sitting beside her was making her body react to Sharon, which was usually not the case.

Sharon noticed the shift in Brenda's mood and put her wine glass down on the coffee table before crossing her legs and reaching out her hand to put it on Brenda's arm. "Where do you keep disappearing to tonight?" Sharon asked in a slightly teasing voice that still showed her caring side.

Brenda sighed softly and worried her bottom lip as she looked up at Sharon. The glint in Sharon's eyes made Brenda smile and she shook her head. "That's not important," she told her and ignored the way her arm started to burn under the captain's hand. "Why don't you tell me more about – What was it again that you decided you would do? Ballet, you said?"

Sharon nodded, but she could tell that wasn't what Brenda really wanted to talk about. "How about some more wine? I think we've covered my failure in ballet long enough tonight," she said with a genuine smile.

Brenda looked down at her wine glass before shaking her head. "I have to drive and I really should be gettin' home soon," she told her.

"Oh," she said slowly and removed her hand from Brenda's arm and ran it through her hair. She hoped that the simple word didn't let on at how disappointed she was, but she could tell by Brenda's sorry expression that it did.

"Tonight was lovely, Sharon. It's just, uh, well, I don't want to overstay my welcome."

Sharon rolled her eyes before she could stop herself and got up, needing to distance herself. "Okay, Brenda Leigh."

Brenda reached out and grabbed Sharon's hand. "Wait," she whispered before clearing her throat. Sharon only called her Brenda Leigh when she was annoyed by something – she'd picked up on that a few months ago. At least this time she knew for the most part what she did wrong.

Sharon looked down at Brenda's hand and then back up at Brenda. "No, it's okay. You want to leave, so it's fine. We have work tomorrow, so it's probably a good idea. I'll get your stuff for you and then you can leave."

Brenda all but growled at the woman. "Sharon, sit down," she ordered. For a moment she thought Sharon wouldn't, but she did. "I'll stay a little longer if that's what you want," she told her slowly, eyes begging her to say that it is what _she _wants. "I mean, if you want me here, then there's no other place I'd rather be."

Sharon was conflicted between feeling two different things. The way Brenda was looking at her made her feel like Brenda really did mean what she said, but she couldn't stop feeling like the blonde was just trying to flatter her ego or something. Sometimes Sharon never could tell with Brenda.

Brenda let go of Sharon's hand and brought her wine glass to her mouth, drinking the remainder of the dark flavored wine. "Do you want me to stay?"

"Yes," Sharon answered surely, quickly.

Brenda smiled and stood. "I'll get us more wine then," she offered. Sharon opened her mouth to object, but Brenda didn't let her. "Just sit down and let me do it. I'll be right back."

Brenda took both of their wine glasses and went into the kitchen. She put them down on the counter and let out a slow, shallow breath. Her heart was racing and she wasn't entirely sure why. Surely she could handle being around the woman without her blood pressure going through the roof. She took a few calming breaths and then reached for the wine bottle. She poured them both a little more wine than necessary and then drank half of hers quickly. She would pay for this later when she needed to drive home, she was sure. She refilled her glass and then left the kitchen.

Sharon was absently running her finger across the back of the sofa, arm lifted up like before. Brenda stopped for a moment, once again appreciating the way the shirt looked on the other woman. Her eyes were glued to Sharon's breasts, tracing them with her eyes, imagining what they looked like without the shirt and bra blocking her view. That familiar warm feeling was back in the pit of her stomach, reminding her why it wasn't a good idea for her to still be there. She closed her eyes for a second, unaware that Sharon was looking at her. She let out a shaky breath and then opened them back and walked over to the sofa.

"Here you go," she presented the wine. Sharon took the wine, their fingers brushing slightly, making Brenda's body tingle. She sat down next to the captain, a little closer than she had before. "So," she said slowly, putting her hand down on the sofa between them.

Sharon sensed the awkwardness that was rarely between them and wished she had just let Brenda leave when she wanted to. Sharon took a large sip from her wine glass and then licked her lips slowly, looking up into Brenda's eyes. Sharon could read Brenda better than Brenda knew she could. Sharon could see the lust in her eyes and feel the arousal that surrounded her like a bubble. Sharon loved nothing more than being the object of someone's desire; she wasn't ashamed at how much it turned her on to know someone wanted her, but she wasn't sure if that's all it was with Brenda. The thing with Brenda was that she actually had feelings for her and she wouldn't let it be known that she was sexually attracted to her if she didn't know exactly what Brenda felt for her in return. She didn't just want the lust if she was going to be more than Brenda's friend.

She decided that was a conversation she would not be having at the moment and went with securing their plans for the weekend. "Are you still planning on accompanying me when I go up to Napa?"

"The wine thingy you were talkin' about?" Brenda asked after a sip of wine.

"Yes, the wine thingy," she smiled, using the blonde's choice of words.

"Of course. That's this weekend, right?" Brenda asked with a slight relieved breath. Maybe talking to Sharon wasn't going to be as hard as she thought it was.

"Mmhmm," she hummed slowly.

"It's my weekend with Joel, but I'll work somethin' out with Fritz," she said and immediately mentally shook herself for bringing up her ex-husband. She sipped from her wine and then watched as Sharon avoided talking about him – thank, God. "This should be fun. I haven't been away since, uh, well, it's been a while."

Sharon nodded understandingly. She hadn't taken time off from work in quite some time either.

Converstion flowed smoothly for a while, which both women were thankful for. It wasn't until Sharon got a phone call that Sharon had to excuse herself and Brenda was left with her thoughts. As she tried not to listen to Sharon's end of the conversation, her mind did more dangerous things. She started imagining what it would be like sharing a room with Sharon overnight. They had agreed that one room would suit them, but all Brenda could think of was what Sharon possibly wore to bed. She could just see her in some silky little number, probably a soft color or maybe a vibrant red. Then, after mentally dressing Sharon, she started to undress her as well. She wondered how far down those freckles went, what those long legs looked like completely bare, how the slope of her back would look when she lied down, the curves and dips of her body. Brenda went as far as wondering how her skin would feel, taste, smell.

Sharon sat down next to Brenda and noticed she was off in a daze again. She put her hand on Brenda's thigh and the blonde jumped ever-so-slightly, nearly spilling wine on the both of them, but she didn't. Brenda had a guilty expression in her eyes as she looked down to Sharon's hand that was still resting on her thigh. She licked her lips and did everything in her power not to move Sharon's hand higher up, or lower down so she could just go right under her skirt.

Sharon felt a new ache in her body as she watched Brenda look at her hand on the blonde's thigh. She couldn't move it away, even if she wanted to. Her hand moved just a little, barely noticeable if you weren't looking for it. She felt Brenda's thigh twitch under her hand and she pulled away slowly. This was ridiculous. She wanted to touch her, she wanted to so badly that even the most innocent things were working her up.

"Brenda," Sharon said.

"Sharon," Brenda said at the same time.

They laughed awkwardly. "Go ahead," Sharon offered.

"I was just gonna tell you that I've really enjoy our nights together. I haven't felt this...alive in years," she admitted. Or aroused, she added in her mind, but that was not something that was meant to be shared.

Sharon smiled lightly. "I know what you mean," she agreed. "Who would've guessed we would end up on my sofa sharing wine after all the initial problems we dealt with?!" She smiled again when Brenda smiled; Brenda's smile was bright and contagious. Brenda opened her mouth to say something, but the words died before Sharon had a chance to hear them. It was Sharon's fingers brushing away loose strands of blonde hair that quieted her. Sharon sighed to herself and stopped herself from leaning in like she wanted to. "I'm sorry," she said and moved her hand away.

Brenda was confused. "For what?" Sharon pursed her lips and looked away. "Sharon?" Brenda moved closer to her friend and was pleased that Sharon didn't move away. "Hey, look at me."

Sharon turned back. "I shouldn't have done that," she said with a hand wave.

"I didn't mind," Brenda told her slowly.

"I know you didn't, but I still shouldn't have." Sharon watched confusion move through those adorable eyes.

Brenda looked down at their touching thighs. Her skirt had somehow moved up her thigh as she moved and she could feel Sharon's jeans against her skin. Her eyes took that familiar journey back up her body, over her torso and breasts, up her neck, past soft looking lips, an adorable nose, stopping when her eyes met Sharon's. "Sharon, do you want to-"

"Stop," she interrupted before Brenda could ask her question. She didn't like the sound of the question that Brenda was starting to ask her. "Don't ask me questions you don't want the answers to," she whispered. She brushed Brenda's hair from her face again with shaky fingers, already realizing that her self-control was long gone.

Brenda was completely confused. Sharon was saying one thing and then doing something that was going against what she said. Either Sharon wanted to keep touching her like that or she didn't. Brenda wanted to know because not knowing was making her question exactly what Sharon wanted to do next. That look in her eyes was telling Brenda that she was about to lean in and kiss her – which Brenda was not against. It was what Sharon was saying that made her feel like that was the last thing Sharon wanted.

Sharon tucked the blonde hair behind Brenda's ear and then delicately trailed her fingers over Brenda's jaw, slowly and carefully tracing her jawline. Sharon looked at her with awe in her eyes and Brenda was afraid to move, afraid it would make Sharon stop. Her heart was racing again, beating so fast that she was sure it was unhealthy. Sharon stopped and almost pulled away, but then a soft thumb lightly touched Brenda's bottom lip, brushing across it. Brenda's breath hitched at the contact. Brenda looked into Sharon's eyes as she looked up at her, but neither said anything. Brenda slowly opened her lips and the tip of her tongue touched Sharon's thumb lightly.

"Brenda," Sharon whispered shakily as she felt that small sensation send a rush of liquid heat to the throbbing place between her legs. Brenda didn't say anything. Brenda slowly kissed the tip of her thumb before slowly sucking it into her mouth. Sharon's mouth opened and a slight moan slipped out as her finger was surrounded by wet heat. She closed her eyes and truly felt it when Brenda sucked her finger slowly, teasingly.

Brenda watched with desire in her eyes as Sharon slowly moaned. Brenda felt like she was dreaming. She lightly sucked Sharon's finger until Sharon pulled it away. Brenda licked her lips and put her free hand on Sharon's thigh, making Sharon open her eyes and look at her. She leaned forward slightly and she could feel Sharon's breath against her lips. She licked her lips again, feeling them go dry while another part of her body did the opposite.

Sharon's head was spinning and she couldn't focus on anything other than the way Brenda was looking down at her lips with a type of want that was making her body ache everywhere. Brenda was about to kiss her, that much was clear. It was so clear that Sharon could almost feel her lips against her own. "Brenda," she said for what felt like the millionth time.

Brenda smiled lightly. She brought her hand to Sharon's cheek and lightly cupped it. "Relax," she whispered. "I'm only goin' to kiss you."

Sharon's heart boomed in her chest. Brenda moved closer, her lips almost touching Sharon's. She let her breath wash over her lips slowly, teasing her. Sharon felt a soft moan leave her throat when she felt Brenda's hand back on her thigh, lightly sliding up and felt her lips come just a little closer. The wait was killing her. The heat that was growing in her body was maddening.

Brenda finally, slowly, but with purpose, brushed her lips against Sharon's. The first touch of their lips made them both hum without noticing it. Another slow brush of their lips and Sharon couldn't take waiting anymore. She pulled Brenda to her mouth with an undeniable need and crushed their lips together. Sharon groaned into her mouth loudly, almost roughly nipping at Brenda's lip before running her tongue over it. She tasted the Merlot on her lips with her tongue before she sucked her lip into her mouth, making Brenda moan.

Brenda held on tightly to the wine glass that was still in her hand and brought the one from Sharon's thigh back to her face. She caressed her cheek as Sharon kissed her. Sharon's tongue pressed against her lips, begging entrance and Brenda gave it to her. She moaned at the first touch of their tongues, hummed at the feeling of Sharon's tongue against her cheek, and pulled her closer when Sharon's tongue ran across the roof of her mouth like she loved. It was amazing and easily made her breathless. She didn't want to pull away, but she was sure she would either stop breathing or spill her glass of wine all over herself.

Sharon opened her eyes when their lips parted. "God," she breathed heavily. She was thrumming from head to toe from a kiss like she was some sex-craved person who hadn't been touched in years. Oh, but that's exactly what she was. One-night stands weren't her thing and she had the worst of luck with relationships so she depended on herself for sexual pleasure. But there were things she couldn't give to herself and she wanted nothing more than for Brenda to give her those things. She had to pull away to give herself some air because her mind was moving too fast. She couldn't sleep with Brenda like this. She couldn't let kissing Brenda move right on to sex.

Brenda looked at Sharon with a confused look, but Sharon didn't say anything. Brenda licked her lips, feeling them tingle pleasantly. She brought her wine glass to her mouth, desperately needing to drink something. She drank from the glass and then put her hand on Sharon's thigh, running her finger over the seam on her inner thigh. She could see the internal fight the other woman was having with herself and understood exactly what was going through her mind. Brenda wanted to ease her worried thoughts. She wanted to let Sharon know this wasn't about to escalate to meaningless sex or whatever she thought. But Sharon spoke before Brenda even had the chance.

"I think you should go," Sharon breathed.

The words stung a bit when she heard them. "What?"

Sharon turned to face her fully. "Well, you don't have to." Sharon sighed. She was confusing herself. "We, I- This can't happen... not like this." Brenda looked hurt by her words and Sharon sighed. Sharon reached out her hand cautiously and caressed the side of Brenda's face.

Brenda wanted to yell at Sharon for sending her so many mixed messages in one night. "Okay," she finally whispered and pulled Sharon's hand from her face and stood. "I guess I'll be leaving then," she said under her breath and was about to put her wine glass down on the coffee table when she felt Sharon's hand on her, turning her back around. Sharon was now standing and they were close to each other, so close that Brenda could lean in and kiss her again. She let out a shaky breath.

"You don't have to leave," Sharon told her, not taking her hand off her hip.

"I don't think I can handle not goin'," she responded honestly and wondered how pathetically desperate she sounded. She looked up into Sharon's green eyes and then down to her lips. When Sharon said or did nothing, Brenda leaned forward slowly and pressed a soft kiss to her lips and pulled back. "I wanna stay," she whispered and then placed another kiss. "I don't want to stop kissin' and touchin' you," she breathed before kissing her a little more. Sharon hummed and her hand grasped her hip tighter. "I wanna do so much more than that to you," she purred.

Sharon moaned and locked their lips together. Brenda had to be the most dangerous type of addiction in the world. She couldn't stop herself. She couldn't deny her now that she'd finally felt her lips against her own. She couldn't say they couldn't go on when she knew how much Brenda wanted to. She couldn't stop herself when her hand slid up the front of Brenda's shirt, going up to her breast to squeeze it.

Brenda moaned and jumped away, surprised. The wine in her glass twirled out and spilled on Sharon's white shirt, leaking down that perfect shirt that Brenda had loved on Sharon's body. Brenda got a horrified look on her face. Why the hell hadn't she put that stupid wine glass down like she wanted to? The look on Sharon's face was even more horrified and maybe a little angry. Brenda quickly rushed off to grab something to help clean up the mess.

_Now: _

"I said I was sorry," Brenda says outside of the bathroom, looking in, not coming in because Sharon told her she didn't want her help. "It was an accident," she tells her once again.

Sharon sighs from inside the bathroom. "I know, Brenda Leigh." There goes her middle name again. Sharon gets annoyed and stops trying to clean the wine from her shirt. She just had to pick a hand-wash only shirt to wear when she got dressed. She looks down at her bra, which luckily managed to stay clean.

"Is there somethin' I can do?" Brenda asks awkwardly, trying not to stare at Sharon's breasts, which is hard when she's spent the entire night doing just that.

"I think you've done enough," she says coldly.

Brenda groans; she really is sorry. "I guess this means I should get goin' then..."

Sharon looks up at Brenda and then down at the shirt she has given up on. The ruined shirt didn't magically make her any less aroused. Maybe she's a little annoyed, but that doesn't mean she wants Brenda to leave. "No, no. Stay."

Brenda raises an eyebrow. "Are you sure? I can leave if you're-" Brenda stops when Sharon walks up to her and puts her hands on her hips.

"Stay," she whispers before bringing their lips together for a quick kiss. She pulls back as her hand slowly slides up Brenda's side. "Try not to be so jumpy this time, though," she teases.

Brenda flushes, but she's glad that Sharon at least isn't mad at her. "Wait," she stops her. "I wanna do this right." She smiles. "In a bed, not against a wall."

Sharon leads Brenda to her bedroom and their kissing continues until they are both desperately pulling at clothes, trying to get them off. It's Sharon who pulls away, unbuttoning her jeans as Brenda watches her impatiently. Sharon's eyes crinkle as she smiles, stopping with her pants as she pulls Brenda back to her lips. She kisses her slower this time, sliding her skirt off her hips in the process.

Brenda gets the zipper on Sharon's jeans undone and as she pulls them down, she moves her kisses further down. Brenda kisses her throat slowly, sucking gently as she pulls on the jeans until gravity pulls them off the rest of the way. Sharon's hands are caressing her skin, sliding over her back until she unclasps her bra. Brenda pulls back only long enough for the bra to fall to the floor, joining the rest of the clothes scattered across Sharon's bedroom floor. Her lips move back to Sharon's skin, her tongue tracing her collarbone as random kisses are dropped on lightly freckled skin.

Sharon moans softly as her head tilts back. Her skin is heating quickly and her breath is already coming out harsher through her lips. She can feel Brenda slowly pushing them backwards to the bed as she caresses and kisses her body. The backs of Sharon's knees hit the bed and they slowly fall backwards.

Brenda smiles down at Sharon as she gently caresses her face. "I've wanted this for so long," she whispers sweetly. Sharon turns her head and kisses her palm. Brenda leans down and presses a kiss to her chin, her cheek, then over her lips.

Sharon breathes against her lips and then wraps her legs around Brenda and rolls them over so she's on top. She sits up and removes her bra, throwing it to the floor. Brenda's hands slowly slide up her stomach, over her ribs, then she gently caresses the space right under her breasts. Sharon bites her lip and runs her hands down Brenda's arms, caressing her smooth skin. They keep eye contact as they lightly touch each other, taking their time to familiarize themselves with the feel of their bodies. They both get their panties removed slowly, kisses are peppered across skin, tongues tease hard nipples, and their bodies are fully explored.

Brenda kisses down the imaginary line of Sharon's body, dipping her tongue into her navel to teasingly lick. Sharon giggles slightly and tries to cover her mouth to hide it, but Brenda catches it. "Are you ticklish?" she asks in a whisper, grinning.

Sharon's cheeks flush as she nods her head slightly. "A little," she admits sheepishly. Brenda swirls her tongue into her navel again and Sharon giggles again. "Oh, God. Don't do that. I sound ridiculous."

Brenda shakes her head, blonde curls tickling Sharon's skin. "No. I think it's cute."

"Everything a woman wants to hear during sex. She sounds _cute_."

Brenda smiles widely. She kisses her way back up Sharon's body. "What does a woman want to hear durin' sex, hm?" She smiles at her before pressing a kiss on one breast. "That she's beautiful?" _A soft suck on her nipple._ "That her skin feels amazin'?" _A little nip over her nipple. _"That this is goin' to be somethin' that is never forgotten?" _A long stroke of her tongue over her other hard nipple. _"Or maybe I should say that there's nobody else that I'd rather be with right now," she whispers. She looks up at Sharon before kissing over her freckled chest. "All of it's true, so it's your pick."

"You're perfect," she whispers before pulling her to her. "You're also really cute," she laughs before pecking her lips. "And there isn't anybody else that I'd rather be with right now either," she admits.

Brenda's wide smile moves to her eyes, brightening up in the dim light. Even with all the desire and lust that fills her body, Brenda knows that if they were to just lie here and continue talking and kissing she would be content. There's something about that happy smile and gleeful look in Sharon's eyes.

"What are you thinking about?" Sharon asks as she slides her hands teasingly over Brenda's ass slowly.

Brenda presses a kiss to her lips slowly. "You," she answers. "About how much I really want this."

Sharon stops for a moment and rolls them over. "Brenda," she says slowly.

Brenda looks up at Sharon and can see she wants to say something and can't figure out what to say. "We don't have to do this now," she assures her. "We both know what we want and I'm pretty sure it's the same thing. There's no reason for you to worry yourself with all the details right now."

Sharon takes a long moment to just look in Brenda's eyes as her heart beats loudly in her ears. She can't decide what she wants more – to fuck this woman senseless or stare at her in awe and share soft, lingering kisses and light touches. She leans down and kisses her way to Brenda's ear, making the other woman's breath come out a little quicker as she gets closer to her sensitive ear. She lightly licks it with the tip of her tongue. Brenda's hips push upward and Sharon does it again.

"This means something to me," she whispers softly. "More than a night, more than sex; it means something." She lightly kisses over her ear before she pulls back to look at Brenda. "You mean something to me," she says with a soft smile.

Brenda doesn't want to get emotional. This isn't what she imagined their first time would be like. The emotions are hitting her just as hard as her arousal and she can barely handle feeling both so strongly, so soon. She pulls Sharon to her mouth for a slow, lazy, sweet kiss. Sharon means more to her than she's sure Sharon even knows, but she can't explain that to her in words. There's no word that describes what she feels. It would be crazy to tell the woman she loved her, though they had grown an incredible bond since her divorce. Also, she's not exactly sure love covers it. It's certainly more than just lust, though there's a lot of lust involved in how she feels about Sharon. It's something that she hopes her kiss conveys, something that she hopes one day she will find the words to describe so she can tell her later on in life.

Sharon moans into the kiss and Brenda rolls them over again. Brenda bites Sharon's bottom lip as she pulls away, barely giving Sharon time to catch her breath before she makes her moan by sliding her fingers over wet folds. Sharon's hips buck and Brenda bites into her lip as she looks into Sharon's eyes. Sharon silently asks her if she's sure and Brenda smiles at her as if to tell her she's been wanting to do this for longer than she can remember. She wets her fingers with Sharon's liquid arousal, feeling the heat on her fingers.

Sharon moans and slides her hand between them to palm Brenda's breast. Brenda closes her eye. Sharon rubs her thumb over Brenda's hard nipple, teasing it as Brenda teases her center. The blonde's fingers run up and down her aching center. She keeps her eyes open and watches Brenda's face as she lightly pulls on her nipple, watches the way her lips part when she pulls a little harder, and she watches the way her face screws up when the nails on her other hand lightly scratch her skin. Sharon almost forgets about her own pleasure, but Brenda doesn't. The blonde slides one finger into her core slowly, holding it there as she opens her eyes.

"How's that feel?" Brenda whispers as she slowly strokes her silky walls.

Sharon moans softly. "Good," she responds and continues to roll Brenda's nipple and caress her body softly. Brenda smiles at her and slowly adds a second fingers, allowing her to get used to the feeling before rocking into her slowly. "Mmmmm," Sharon responds in a deep, throaty moan.

Brenda closes her eyes again and caresses her walls slowly. She's surrounded by velvety smooth flesh as she rocks her fingers back and forth. She likes the way it feels to be inside Sharon. It's so different from what she was expecting. She moans as Sharon pinches her nipple, rolling it between two fingers and pulling it softly. As her own pleasure is increased, she begins to rock harder into Sharon. Sharon's breath comes out heavy, louder, small moans escaping.

"Mmmmm," Sharon moans again, rocking her hips into Brenda's fingers. "God! You feel so good inside me," she moans. "So good." Brenda's fingers move faster, a little harder. Sharon's back arches slightly, her head falling back as she lifts her leg up and rocks a little faster with her. "Mmmmmm," she moans again, louder.

Brenda bites into her lip, working her two fingers. She strokes upwards, hitting sensitive flesh as Sharon croons beneath her. She uses the pads of her fingers to rub back and forth over that rough patch of skin, side to side, up and down, making sure to give it all her attention. Sharon scratches her nails into her lightly and squeezes her breast harder, rocking and bucking her hips. Her moans are getting louder and louder, vibrating against the walls and ringing in Brenda's ear.

"Fuck," she swears, arching up again. Both her hands move to Brenda's back, clutching her body as Brenda slides into her with her talented fingers. Brenda hits a particularly sensitive spot and it makes Sharon's hips jerk up, forcing Brenda's fingers deeper inside her. "Ooohhh, yesssss," she hisses, dragging the words out. "Oh, Brenda. Just like that."

Brenda moans and pumps her fingers in harder, keeping her rhythm, using her hips to push her hand down harder, fingers in faster. Sharon scratches her nails over her shoulder blades as she rocks her hips harder. "Mmm," Brenda hums softly.

Sharon gasps loudly as Brenda's palm pushes down on her clit, grinding against it as her two fingers move inside her. "Yes, oh, yes, oh, yes," Sharon chants, her words rushing out as she tries to work her hips with the amazing hand that's fucking her. "God, Brenda." Brenda rocks her hand down harder, palm pushing on her throbbing clit and her fingers moving up and down inside her, flicking sensitive flesh. Sharon cries out, arching again. "Faster," she pleads before a gasp slips out.

Brenda moans and goes harder, opening her eyes to look at Sharon's face as it contorts in pleasure. "Like that?" Brenda moans as her fingers penetrate her.

"Fuck," she pants. "Yeah, yeah, yeah. Just like-" Sharon shrieks and her hips push up harder. She pants and rocks her body with Brenda. She can feel her walls tightening around Brenda's fingers and all the blood rushing through her. "Jesus Fucking Christ," she screams. "Please don't stop, please, please," she begs.

Brenda moans. She has no intention on stopping. Brenda finds Sharon like this incredibly sexy. Hair all over the place, cursing, moaning, sweat glistening on her skin, and Sharon still manages to look just as good as she does when she's put together.

Sharon's nails dig into the back of Brenda's shoulder and it's the only warning Sharon gives Brenda that she's about to come. Brenda already knows, though. Sharon's walls cling to her fingers, holding her inside her and her body starts to tremble slightly. Brenda listens to the long moan that she makes as she barely moves her fingers inside her, helping her ride her orgasm out.

Sharon moans softly as she feels Brenda placing soft kisses on her body. She opens her eyes and runs her fingers through her hair. "That was," she licks her lips, "phenomenal."

Brenda smiles brightly and comes up to her mouth. "Still not as good as being cute, but I'll take it," she whispers.

"Oh, shut up," Sharon husks before pulling her mouth and rolling them over.

Brenda moans happily into her mouth.

There would be no crying over spilled wine. In a way, they are both very thankful for that happening.

The End.

Well, there goes that. Thanks again Aerows! Hopefully you like what I've come up with for your prompt :)

Also, on a separate note: I just want you guys to know I will be taking a quick prompt break. Just long enough to write a story that is completely unrelated to Sharon/Brenda. But this break won't really be noticeable unless you have me on your alerts because I will have one of my shorter prompts up tomorrow. Thanks to all you lovely people for reading, reviewing and PMing.


End file.
